Interviewer ( SDRA2 Nikei Yomiuri x Reader )
by ceiral
Summary: "And will you tell me, who is the person that you like? I mean it couldn't be, a person like me." Just like that Y/N, a Reserve Course student, was so set on thinking that catching up to an Ultimate such as Yomiuri Nikei is impossible. But her feelings tell her otherwise. (For the fangame Super Danganronpa Another 2 and inspired by Megurine Luka's Interviewer)


_"Hey! Your interview starts now!"_

_Y/N looked around but she's the only one on the bench and looking at the guy in front of her; _Oh, his uniform, he's from the Main Course.

_"Umm? Yes?"_

_"Your name and your talent? I'd love to get ahead of everyone in gathering information about my classmates."_

"_Huh? Umm... You must be mistaken. I'm not going to be your classmate."_

_"Are you a freshman too?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Your name and-" He attempted to repeat himself._

_"L/N Y/N. And... I don't have a talent."_

_He almost dropped his pen upon hearing so. Is his sudden outburst at her rude? He thought so to himself._

Calm down, Nikei. You're a journalist, you got this under control. Think. What does she mean by that...ah!

_Composing himself again and flashing his ever-wide grin, "A Reserve Course student? Am I right? Wow! What a scoop! It's not everyday I'll get to bump with-"_

_"Are you mocking me?" Her irritated tone shut him up from his ramblings. On this very moment, he knew he messed up, really bad. _

_He calmed down, "Ah, I'm sorry, you must be flustered. I'm not making fun of you though." He looked at her uniform, at first glance he thought she's also from The Main Course but he noticed that her skirt is black. If she's from the Main Course, it should've been brown._

_"I'll make it up to you, Ms. L/N. Oh, by the way, I'm Yomiuri Nikei, Ultimate Journalist. At your service." He extended his hand to her. _

_She hesitated at first but she took it anyways, "I'm sorry, and nice meeting you."_

* * *

**Y/N's POV**

I remembered how we met a year ago. By this fountain, on this same bench, in front of the Main Course' building. That scene always flashes back in my mind every time I wait for him here. Ever since that day, we'd always hang out after class; he'd tell me how his day went, he would ask me of mine, and most of the time, he would boast on the articles he made. Not that I don't like it though. The way his eyes sparkles every time he told me about a scoop he just found, and how those same eyes look so far away as if he always wants to sprint forward... I was so fond of that.

But at the same time, I envied that.

He's an Ultimate, he's one of a kind. He's the kind of person expected to make a difference.

Compared to me who's just a simpleton with no talent at all.

_. _

_And even if somebody else would replace my life _

_No one would care and that's not a surprise_

.

"Y/N!"

I smiled and waved at him, "Slowpoke!"

"What!? No! Our class just had a meeting, if you'd like to call it that." He motioned quotation marks as he mentioned meeting.

"Heh? What kind of..." I imitated his quotation marks gesture, "...meeting?"

"Nothing grand, just Chiebukuro planning for another party."

"Do you like parties?"

"OH! So, it's my turn to be interviewed now? Interesting! Well, sometimes! Because parties are also sources of scoops! I'm sure I told you about the last time we had one and boy..." He went on again on this story I already heard. He looks so cute when he tells a story with all his big gestures and stuff.

I snatched his notepad that's dangling by his neck and grabbed my pen. I imitated his note taking actions, "Well? And since we're talking about parties, what kind of music do you like to listen to?" We chuckled at me mimicking him, and he answered me like how a celebrity would.

"And what kinds of food do you like?"

We're laughing in between these questions and answers, we're exaggerating the interview and he sure do looks like he's having a lot of fun, "Stop laughing Nikei! This is hot seat! Pffft-" like I'm one to talk about not laughing.

"Actually? I'm not a picky eater~" He flipped his bangs for added celebrity effect, it was supposed to be funny but… that's so cute? Why'd you have to do that, Nikei?

"Admit it. You like Sannoji-san's cooking."

"Shut up, Y/N!" Then he asked for his notepad back. I didn't actually write anything on it. We were so tired from laughing so hard.

"You did nicely, Y/N. Maybe sooner or later you could be transferred to the Main Course." Ah, yes, I told him that we in the Reserve Course are told that if we provide exceptional results, we could have a chance to get... Something like a promotion.

And I also told him before that if I would have an Ultimate talent, I'd love to have the title, Ultimate Broadcaster or maybe an Interviewer, maybe just so I could be near him... Or something. (As if I could have the confidence an ultimate has.)

"Do you have anything else to ask? Keep the hot seat questions coming!" Ah, that smile again.

"Who is the person that you like-?"

"Huh?" He said after that sudden question rolled off my mouth.

"…L-like to challenge on a spicy noodle challenge?" I hurriedly continued to cover up that stupid mistake.

"OH! Hm! Maybe I'll go with Kasai! I'd like to see him burn his tongue in that challenge."

"I see... Well, it's getting late. I'll go home already. See you tomorrow, Nikei!" I stood up first and he followed suit, then we parted ways.

.

_And will you tell me, who is the person that you like?_

_I mean it couldn't be, a person who is insecure like me_

.

* * *

**3rd Person's POV**

When it was halfway through the school year, Yomiuri and Y/N didn't meet as often as they did before. Y/N is aware that the Main Course would be so busy during this time of the year since they would prepare for their Practical Exams where their admission in Hope's Peak Academy is at stake.

Somewhat similar to the Main Course' Practical Exam, the Reserve Course also have something like that, except that their admission isn't at stake, it's just their club budget that's going to be affected.

And Y/N is in the Media Studies Club, wherein they would research on the works of the Ultimates who's related to media.

It just _so_ happened that she would conduct a study on Yomiuri's work. _Coincidence._

"L/N-san, how's your work going?" Their club president asked her.

"It's going smoothly! I'm almost done. Thank you for giving me Yomiuri's work." She smiled at her colleague.

"Really? As expected of someone close to an Ultimate!" The President put his arm over her shoulder and lowered his voice, "This is why you're our bet in being promoted. Make us proud."

"I'll do my best, thank you." Her smile didn't falter until he went off to continue his work.

She just sighed and whispered to herself, "Bet huh? Proud? I hope so."

Another school day ended without them meeting by the fountain. Y/N would wait for a few minutes there, in hopes of meeting him for a small hello or something, before deciding to go home.

* * *

**Y/N's POV**

[10 PM]

(Bzzzz. Bzzzz.) Why is someone calling at this time?

I picked up the call and didn't bother checking who it is, I just wanted to get this over with, I'm tire-

"_Y/N!"_ I shot my eyes open and sat up upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Nikei! What made you call?"

"_Not much, I just want to let out stress before facing the battle tomorrow." _

"Oh! So, it's tomorrow! Break a leg!"

"_How's it going on your side? I heard you guys are also having a practical exam?"_

"Where'd you get that?"

"_You must be forgetting that whenever there's a scoop…"_

"…Your pen is never far behind." I closed my eyes and smiled. I missed his cheerful voice ringing in my ears.

"_So, how's it? You're working on my articles, are you not?"_

"What are you, a stalker? Well, not much, it's just that…" I recalled what happened to the clubroom earlier today.

"_Whoa! Now that's a big scoop! I hope to meet you in the Main Course then!"_

"You know that's impossible. And how about you?"

I heard him sigh, it must've been a lot of pressure for them, _"I'm nervous, to be honest… But!"_

"But?"

"_But I feel better now! I felt relieved that you're doing good there."_

"There's nothing you need to worry about me, silly, I'm just a simple Reserve Course student. Good luck tomorrow! I know you'd do great!" I said as cheerfully as I can.

"_Of course, I would! Keep up the good work!"_

And after bidding our goodbyes and good nights, he hanged up.

Good work, huh? Can I really join him in the Main Course? I don't really think so.

.

_I wonder what will finally be good enough?_

_Just tell me what is fine, and don't try to play tough_

_It's depressing, this time on the day_

_Then I will get some sleep until I'm okay_

.

* * *

**Y/N's POV**

We're now on our last year in High School. The Main Course students are busier than their previous years with who-knows-what kinds of projects that's keeping them occupied.

And here I am, still a Reserve Course student.

"Oh, how I missed the old times." I sighed for the nth time as I reclined my back on this usual bench.

"Must be nice to have your future already within your grasp." I reached out my hand to the sky.

Must be nice to have you within my reach.

.

_No, no, no future for me_

_I won't, I won't, have hope that I can't see_

_Not here, not here, there's no one ever near_

_To be here at my lonely side_

.

"It's a total classic, right!?" I heard a what sounds like a fangirling in front of me and I saw a girl from the Main Course and that tall guy from my class.

I stared at their scene hoping they won't mind me, if you just happen to come across these two, you'd get the impression that they're flirting, but they're just talking about games, oh-kay. Not that it concerns m-

"You all have incredible talents, do you?" Hajime-san saying this caught my attention. Yep, I feel you, man.

"…that isn't the end goal."

""But…"" I whispered to myself and heard that Hajime-san also said the same.

"You have greater freedom than we do. All I have are games. But you can go anywhere and become anything."

My eyes widened upon hearing that and I lowered my head… We have more freedom? We can become anything?

Ah! She's right. Why did I just realize it now? I don't have the burden of keeping up the reputation of being an ultimate. I can freely choose where I would go.

But where would that be?

"_I hope to meet you in the Main Course then!"_

Nikei.

I just want to be by his side, Ultimate or not.

"Ultimate or…not." I convinced myself that I would stop chasing being an Ultimate and just continue being involved with Media Studies, considering I was apparently good in this field.

"I hope I could still catch up to you this way." I closed my eyes and let the silent tear fall on my skirt.

.

_I want, I want, I want to laugh with you_

_I just want you, to notice what I do_

_And this, and that, I slowly gave it up_

_I'm seeing that my landscape is getting blurry_

.

* * *

**3rd Person's POV**

Tomorrow was finally their graduation day. And before that big day, they met.

"Hey."

Y/N looked up from her E-Handbook and immediately stood up. She almost tripped for she held back the urge to suddenly hug him. Oh, how she missed him so much.

"Long time no see, Nikei." She patted his shoulder.

"Did you miss me?" Yomiuri grinned at her and she blushed lightly thinking if he had caught on her feelings for him.

"What?!" A typical girl in denial.

"Eh? You didn't? I missed you, you know!" He pouted which made her chuckle at his cute actions.

"Well, if you insist then, I did miss you. There's no one who blabbers to me like a machine gun after class after you got busy, you know?"

He put his hands in his pockets and averted his gaze from her, "Sorry about that. I hope I can make it up to you soon."

"That's fine. Congratulations on graduating."

"You too!"

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to the Main Course, though." He looked back at her and patted her head.

"That's not a big deal, you know? You being considered by your club as a candidate is already a scoop in itself! And… I'm still p-proud of you all the same." He looked sideways again and luckily for him, his bangs covering half of his face keeps his blush from being noticeable.

"Th-thanks. And well, it's getting dark now so, see you tomorrow!" She waved as she sprinted outside the academy's gates.

* * *

The next day…

**Y/N's POV**

After thinking about it all night, I decided to finally confess to Nikei today, after the graduation ceremony. Our ceremonies are held at the same time but, as always, we're still separated. We have ours here in our building and they'll have theirs there.

To be honest, I don't know how to tell him. I wrote a letter for him just in case I couldn't convey my feelings properly into words. As to when I'll give it to him, maybe I'll just wait for him by the fountain. Yep, that's right! That should be fine.

_Not!_

It was supposed to be smooth but as punctual as the Main Course Department is, they're supposed to be done with their ceremonies at this time, and we're still not yet done! Curses to the speakers' long nonsensical speeches.

I was tapping my fingers on my lap and constantly checking my E-Handbook if, just maybe if, Nikei would be looking for me…but that was kind of conceited of me but-

"Congratulations, graduates!" And I heard loud cheers from my classmates. Ah! It's done! Finally!

After sending my greetings to my friends and clubmates, I rushed out of the auditorium and attempted to go to the Main Course' building until I stopped my tracks. I remembered we're not allowed to enter there.

I felt my heart beat faster, maybe both from running and due to me being super high school level nervous. (Hah)

I waited by the gate and as I glance at their building, I no longer felt insecure on not having an ultimate talent. I let out a contented sigh after realizing how far I've come to accept my fate.

.

_I'm hurt by all that I believed but nevertheless_

_I'm seeing that I've grown and that I'm someone different now_

.

I was almost so immersed in my thoughts until seeing his classmates come out snapped me back to reality.

"U-umm… Nijiue-san?" I tapped Nijue-san's shoulder and she looked shocked to see me for a moment before flashing her usual smile.

"Oh! It's you, L/N-san! Yomiuri tells a lot about you, you know~?" He what? Wait, no time for that.

"O-oh? Really? Umm… where-"

"If you're looking for Yomiuri, he immediately disappeared right after the ceremony was done."

"What's happening here, Emmie?"

"Ah, Setsuka. L/N here is looking for Yomiuri. Do you have any idea where he went?" I haven't said anything about looking for him but, thanks Magorobi-san for catching up quick I no longer have to explain myself. Though that reduced my nervousness, I'm worried as to why he left so hurriedly.

"No idea either, maybe Sannoji knows? Hey, Sannoji! Where's Yomiuri?" We looked at the tall wizard waiting for a response.

"The idiot went to the airport, as to why, I don't know. Maybe the loudmouth got scouted?" Airport? Scouted? Wait…

"Get going, L/N!" Chiebukuro-san pushed me and I realized what she meant by that. I nodded at her and quickly thanked everyone before running off and thinking how'd I go to the airport fast.

Nikei, wait for me, please.

* * *

**3rd Person's POV**

[At the airport]

Y/N sat at the benches inside the airport while panting. She looked at the monitor that flashed that the nearest flight to the time now is already…

"Boarding?!" She panicked and grabbed her phone from her pocket and tried calling Yomiuri but to no avail, he's not answering.

A few more attempts in calling and still no answer, she texted him.

_Nikei, where are you? I'm at the airport._

And upon sending the message, she saw a plane took off.

.

_But wait... Please tell me that I'm not too late_

.

_Or am I really too late?_

She just sat there staring at her shoes when she saw an extra pair of brown shoes in front of her.

She looked up slowly and took note of the figure donning a long brown coat.

"Your interview starts now!" He grinned at her and this time, she didn't hesitate on throwing herself in his arms, and her tears also started falling.

"Nikei! I… I thought I'm never going to see you again." He was taken aback by her sudden embrace and hearing her outburst, he just returned the hug and rubbed her back.

"Why would you think of that? I'm not going anywhere."

That stopped her from sobbing. She wiped her tears and faced him, "What? Sannoji-san said you got scouted…? Ah, wait he said, maybe."

"Mikado? How'd you got to talk to him?" She blushed as she remembered that she was waiting for him by the gate to confess to him.

"W-w-well… I, I was waiting for you." Her voice trailed off.

His eyes widened and a blush formed on his cheeks. In an attempt to hide it, he, since he's wearing his talent outfit, lowered his hat and looked away from her. "And why is that?"

Gathering up her courage, she looked for her letter that she hid in her pocket, gladly, it didn't fell off when she was rushing here.

Noticing a letter from her pocket, they both turned beet red. "I…" Y/N started before giving the letter to Yomiuri with her holding it with both hands and bowing slightly.

"…I've liked you all this time, Nikei. Would you consider my feelings?"

He was shocked at first, but finally hearing what he's also been waiting for, he smiled at her and accepted the letter.

When he did, Y/N straightened up her posture and, though still blushing, looked straight in his eyes.

"Nikei, w-"

"Eh!? No no no no, Y/N! Stop right there!"

"Huh?"

"I'll do the honor, please wait a minute." He was obviously panicking and the sight made Y/N snicker. She really did miss this loudmouth.

"Why are you laughing!? Hey!" and with this, they both started laughing at each other. The old times Y/N missed, it's finally here again.

"Seriously, Y/N! Okay! Here goes…" Y/N's laughter faded out as she listened to her longtime crush.

"Will you go out with me, Y/N?" He smiled tenderly at her.

"Yes, Nikei, I would love to."

_I wasn't late, after all._

* * *

**3rd Person's POV (after Y/N ran off)**

"Is Nik actually scouted?" Chiebukuro asked Sannoji.

"Nope! He's just there because there's someone he needs to interview before they went out of the country."

"Why'd you do that to L/N-san." Nijiue looked confused and pitiful to Y/N.

"For better results."

* * *

**Ceiral's Blabbers**: Another Nikei x Reader! Yay! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! Interviewer was one of my favorite songs and out of nowhere I missed listening to it (Wotamin's version to be exact), and when I did, it reminded me of Nikei so… here we go! The inserted lyrics are from JoyDreamer! Listen to her version too, her voice is so beautiful~ I was listening to Joy when I'm writing this. Here's the link to her version (YouTube): /watch? v=f2tnRWbBm-I

Thank you and again, let's continue appreciating SDRA2!


End file.
